mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Martinez Family
The Martinez Family are an immigrant Mexican New York crime family whose hometown is Glen Park and Jefferson. Since their foundation in 1970, they have dealt with cocaine and ecstasy, and are in control of most of New York's drug trafficking operations, bringing them into alliances with the Falcone Family and Marina Family, while they rely on the Vinci Family for guns. They are mortal enemies with their longtime rivals, Olovyanov Family, an immigrant Russian crime family. History The Martinez were originally called "The Martis", a group of gangsters from Jefferson founded by Julio Martinez and Marco Martinez. The two brothers were Mexican teenagers who had connections through their uncle, a drug dealer of Washington, and they made money through dealing marijuana. However, in 1981, they began dealing cocaine and made more money, expanding their base into the turf of the Marina Family and even the Triads. The Marinas soon became their allies and the Martinez became the fourth crime family in N.Y, along with the families Falcones and Vincis. The Martinez family underwent heavy changes in the 1980s, with Julio shot dead by some gang members because of his betrayal of the gang the Blacks, whom he did business with. The Martinez family soon fell under the control of Vincis, who fought the Marinas harder than ever. Vinci allied with the Falcones, against the Marinas. Marco was killed in a shooting at the funeral of Julio in 1983 by Falcone assassin James Klaus, weakening the organization. The next Don of the family was Diego Lopez, their most loyal underboss. The Martinez's were also weakened when their capo Luciano Degmuzan, who was also a big-time associate of the other families and other gangs of the area, was killed later that year. However, the Martinez's were on the warpath in the later 1990s and early 2000s, and they were able to take control of the Blacks and end the set. In the aftermath of this gang war, the Martinez family succeeded in making a fragile peace with the four other families. The Martinez family branched out and established a partnership with gang of Trailer Park Rednecks in southern Miami, Florida and they created a marijuana front at the Paleto Forest sawmill. Montana Gang member Ugo Falcetto made an alliance with the Martinez's while serving time in prison, and brought the gangs close together. However, two small-time associates of the Montana gang, who didn't trust the Martinez family (Fa Logese and Chee-Chee) attempted to make money by kidnapping the Martinez spy DKL, but were forced to release him after the MPD were alerted to his kidnapping via phone tapping. This caused controversy between the two gangs, and a Martinez ambush on a drug deal at Industrial Park failed, leaving DKL and many others dead. Later in 2013, Ugo was assassinated while playing basketball with some Martinez gangsters by Chee-Chee's friend Vecha Loco, who had saved Fa Logese from the Martinez's grip at a sawmill in Paleto Forest. Martinez family lost their links to the drug cartel and Marina family in New York (since it was the only family left, due to deaths of Vinci and Falcone family), and peace was temporarily restored between them and the Olovyanovs. Known members *Don - Julio Martinez (killed), Marco Martinez (killed), Diego Lopez *Underboss - Marco Martinez (promoted to Don), Diego Lopez (promoted to Don), Hectan Gonzales *Lawyer - Gabriel Alfonso *Capo - Luciano Degmuzan (killed), Harry Frankenstin (killed), Hector Bocanegra *Soldier - ? *Spy - ? *Assassin - ? *Security Guard - ? *Wise Guy - ? *Truck Driver - ? *Worker - ? *Citizen - ? *Pony - Scootaloo Category:Gangs Category:Families Category:Killed in Action Category:The Godfather Category:! Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mafia